My Sweet Love
by Eunji Lee
Summary: Kyuhyun dan sungmin adalah teman dari masa mereka kecil dahulu. Mereka berdua menghabiskan liburan musim dingin bersama-sama. Sungmin menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun, ada perasaan yang berbeda. Bahkan Kyuhyun pernah mencuri ciuman pertamanya sungmin. (KyuxMin) YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**MY SWEET LOVE**

**Main Pairing: ****KyuMin ( Kyuhyun x Sungmin)**

**Disclaimer: I** ** do not own any of the members.** **The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, their family and them self. But** **the plot is mine.**

**Warning: Boy x Boy ( YAOI ), Typos and etc.**

** -NO BASH, NO FLAME- **

**NO COPY!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**-Sungmin POV-**

Libur kuliahpun telah tiba, mungkin setelah ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu liburku untuk bersenang-senang. Mengingat jadwal dan tugas kuliahku yang menumpuk selama ini, cukup membuatku pening.

Tadinya, aku sudah membuat rencana untuk berlibur ke Tokyo untuk liburan musim dingin ini. Ternyata rencanaku gagal,karena kedua orangtua ku sedang menghabiskan waktunya untuk beribur ke Jepang. Mereka pergi bersama dengan orang tuanya Kyuhyun, dia adalah teman kecilku. Tapi hubungan antara keluarga ku dengan nya sudah sangat dekat. Dan mereka menitipkan Kyuhyun tinggal bersamaku untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, lebih tepatnya agar tak menggangu liburan mereka.

Aku dan Kyuhyun telah berteman sejak kecil. Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai adik kecil ku, karena aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menjanggal antara diriku dengannya, Dia tak tak mau menganggapku sebagai Hyung. Bahkan pernah mencuri ciuman pertamaku.

"Huftt.. kemana dia…" gumam ku saat menunggunya keluar dari gedung ini.

"Ah.. Kyuhyunnie!"

"Ah.. Sungmin Hyung!" ucapnya sambil memancarkan senyuman disana. Lihatlah senyumannya bisa membuat orang tersanjung, kyeopta~.

"Yak, Hyung aku kan sudah bilang kepadamu, malam ini sangat dingin. Kau tak perlu untuk menjemputku pulang, aku bisa sendiri"

"Ahh.. Bodoh! aku tak mungkin membiarkan dirimu pulang sendirian. Lihatlah ini sudah malam, dan juga cuacanya sangat dingin tak mungkin aku membiarkan dirimu pulang kerumah sendirian kan—"

"—Baiklah, aku tau kau mengambil kelas teakwondo tapi membiarkan anak manis seperti mu berkeliaran di malam hari, aku tak bisa Kyunniee.." Ku peluk dirinya, tak mungkin aku membiarkannya pulang sendirian. Mungkin banyak orang jahat di luar sana yang tak mungkin bisa di prediksi.

"Yeah.. yeah.. baiklah"

"Sudah lamakah kau mengunggu ku?"

"Ahh.. tidak hanya saja aku.."

"Aku tau kau pasti sudah menunggu ku sejak lama. Kau bisa kedinginan Hyung.. kau tak pernah berubah ehm.. " ucapnya sambil membenarkan jaketku dan memberikan seulas senyuman hangat kembali di bibirnya.

Sigh…..

Tatapan matanya, tatapan mata itu lagi yang mampu menghipnotis diriku. Dan senyuman itu, sungguh Tuhan, aku masih normal..

Tidak..tidak..

"OH! Kyeopta Kyunnie.. bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini eoh? Kau baby ku.."

"Yak, Hyung lepass.. aku tampan!"

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang Kyunnie~"

* * *

Bagaimana bisa Paman dan Bibi Cho meninggalkan anaknya yang masih duduk di junior high school pergi berlibur selama 3 minggu bersama ku..

Baiklah, mungkin hubungan antara keluargaku dengan keluarganya sudah sangat dekat. Tapi, mereka terlalu sering untuk meninggalkannya bersamaku..

Sigh.. seharusnya eomma tak melakukan hal gilanya itu, sehingga aku juga bisa berlibur.

"Ehm, Kyunnie bukankah Paman dan Bibi Cho berlibur ke Tokyo selama 3 minggu. Kenapa kau tak memilih untuk ikut berlibur dengan, Mereka?"

"Sebetulnya, aku lebih suka berlibur bersama dengamu, Minnie Hyung"

"Ah? Ne? kau manis sekali hehe" senyum ku kepadanya. Sambil memberikan sebuah belaian halus di puncuk rambutnya.

"Oh, yak aku ingin tidur bersama? Di kamarku saja ya Kyunnie~"

"Yup! Aku siap hehe"

Ku langkahkan kaki ke arah kamar ku, mulai untuk membenahi kasur yang agak berantakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah sering tidur bersama dengan Kyuhyun sejak Ia masih balita. Karena aku hanyalah anak tunggal kadang-kadang aku merasa kesepian juga. Aku suka bermain kerumah paman dan bibi Cho yang saat itu belum di karunia seorang anak dan pada saat kyuhyun lahir aku sangat senang. Aku menyayangi dirinya seperti adikku sendiri.

"Hyung.."

"Minnie Hyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, Kyuhyun kemarilah aku sudah membereskan tempat tidurnya. Kau bisa ke ranjang, kalau kau mengantuk"

"Ehmm.. aku masih belum mengantuk Hyung"

"Baiklah kita kedapur untuk memakan beberapa cookies? Hmm.. ice cream?"

"Tapi kan sudah malam, Hyung.."

"Anio, aku lapar Kyunnie.. ayo cicipi" suguh ku kepadanya sambil memberikan 1 cup sedang ice cream cookies.

"Eoh, kau masih seperti anak bocah saja Hyung.. lihatlah bibirmu masih ada sisa ice-creamnya" ucapnnya kepadaku. Sret.. tangannya itu mulai mengusap pinggiran bibir ku, lalu menjilat jarinya sendiri setelah mengusap bibirku.

"Ehmm.. manis! Seperti dirimu hehe"

"Anak ini.. huft, ya sudah kita tidur sekarang"

**-Sungmin POV – END-**

* * *

"Kyuhyun kau sudah bangun Hmm?"

"Hmm.."

"Makanlah dulu, maaf ya kalau hanya ada ini. Tadi aku melihat ke kulkas hanya ada ini. Stock di kukas sudah habis"

"Hmm.. tak apa-apa Hyung"

"Oh ya, kau ingin kita pergi kemana? Daripada di rumah saja.." Tanya ku kepada Kyuhyun.

RING… RINGG..,

DRTT.. DRRRTTTT..

"Yeobsseyo? Ah Hyuna-sshi.. aku mengerti baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikannya secepatnya-"

"-Hm.. mungkin aku tak bisa, tapi sungguh aku ingin datang Hyuna-sshi.. "

Klik.. tut…

"Siapa?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Uhmm, Hyuna Ia teman sekelas ku.. ia mengajakku pergi untuk acara besok malam.. tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa datang. Nanti siapa yang akan menjagamu?"

"Yeoja?"

"Ne, Kyu.. Dia sangat baik kepadaku dan dia juga cantik. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" jawab sungmin, sambil melemparkan senyuman disana.

"Ayolah Hyung, kau tak pantas untuknya.. kau denganku saja hehe" gumamnya sambil memamerkan senyuman evilnya kepadaku.

"Aish,, kau mulai lagi.. ya sudah aku siap-siap dulu aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli keperluan makanan kita. Stock telah habis Kyu.."

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Kau ingin apa, biar sekalian aku beli untukmu atau.."

"Tak usah hyung.. cemilan untuk malam hari saja"

"Baiklah aku pergi.."

"Hyung! Aku ikut bersama denganmu, sekaligus kita pergi keluar untuk bermain. Aku ingin ke game center"

"Yak, kau masih saja sama. Baiklah, palli"

* * *

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Kau tau mungkin ini aneh atau apa, tapi bagiku dirinya adalah segalanya..

Dia selalu menganggap ku sebagai adik kecilnya saja. Hanya sebatas dongsaeng, tapi bagiku dia lebih dari sekedar Hyung. Mungkin aneh atau apa, tapi hatiku lah yang berbicara seperti ini..

"Hyung,,"

"Ya, Kyu?"

"Soal temanmu yang tadi itu.. apa benar kau menyukainya?" ucapku yang sambil memandang jalan lurus.

"Hmm.. yang mana? Yang tadi? Hyuna-sshi?"

"Ehmm.. sepertinya kau dekat dengannya, tapi menurutku jangan kau dekati dia ya.." jawabku hati-hati, menjaga suaraku terdengar netral.

"Hmm.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayolah, karena ada aku jadi kau tak usah memandangnya. Lagipula Ia tak pantas untuk mu"

"Wae? Kau menggurau saja, dia hanyalah temanku tetapi dia sangat care kepadaku.." jawabnya sambil memberikan sedikit gurauan di sana.

Ayolah, aku serius mengatakan itu semua walaupun aku tak berani untuk menatapnya. Tetapi itu semua bukan maksudku, aku bukan bermaksud bergurau. Aku mulai memandangnya, menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan kukatakan padanya.

"Hyung.. saranghae"

* * *

**T. B. C**

Ini akan berlanjut, di chapter berikutnya..

Maaf ya, untuk typos atau rangkaian kalimat yang masih belum benar. Tapi saya masih belajar kok, namanya juga proses pembelajaran semoga semuanya ngerti, Ya? hehe

Tapi, untuk chapter kedepannya mungkin ga bisa cepet tergantung mood juga sih, mind to review? ^^

No bash and no flame ~~~

- review pls -

- Eunji Lee -


	2. Chapter 2

**MY SWEET LOVE**

**Main Pairing: ****KyuMin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the members. But the plot is mine.**

**Warning: Boy x Boy ( YAOI ), Typos and etc.**

**-NO BASH, NO FLAME-**

**NO COPY!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Previous Chapter

"_Ayolah, karena ada aku jadi kau tak usah memandangnya. Lagipula Ia tak pantas untuk mu" _

"_Wae? Kau menggurau saja, dia hanyalah temanku tetapi dia sangat care kepadaku.." jawabnya sambil memberikan sedikit gurauan di sana._

_Ayolah, aku serius mengatakan itu semua walaupun aku tak berani untuk menatapnya. Tetapi itu semua bukan maksudku, aku bukan bermaksud bergurau. Aku mulai memandangnya, menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan kukatakan padanya._

"_Hyung.. saranghae"_

Ku mulai menatap ke arah matanya..

"Hmm?"

"Saranghae.."

"Eum.. Nado, cepatlah besar agar kau tahu bagaimana dunia itu sebenarnya Kyu.." jawabnya sambil mulai mengelus puncuk kepalaku. Rasanya aku bahagia, setidaknya aku mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan.

Dari dulu memang kami sering mengatakan 'saranghae hyung..' nado' bagiku dan dia itu sudah sangat biasa.. Tapi, biarlah dengan berjalannya waktu akan mengatakan segalanya..

Hanya tinggal waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan segalanya..

== 00 ==

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di Game center sudah sangat lama aku ingin mengunjunginya.

"Palli Hyung! Yak yak bukan seperti itu!"

"Yak Shoot! Shoot!"

"Aishh.. bagaimana ini Kyu..eohh eoh!"

"SHOOT SHOOT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA AKU MENANG"

"Aish bocah ini.. aku selalu kalah kalau bermain denganmu.." gumamku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku, bagaimana tidak kesal karena harus kalah dengan anak kecil.

"Haha, akui saja bahwa diriku memang hebat. Master GYU!—-"

"—-Yak, jangan cemberut begitu Hyung kau manis sekali"

'**CUPP!'**

Satu kecupan kilat mendarat dipipi kanan ku..

Oh tidak, anak kecil ini kah yang menciumku? Mencium ku duluan?

"Cho…Kyuhyun?"

"Ne? lihatlah muka mu semakin merona merah Hyung.. ayolah aku hanya gemas melihat mu" ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyuman evil disana.

"Ughh! Kau ini selalu saja.. kita pulang sekarang"

Tidak mungkin ku biarkan muka meronaku di lihat olehnya..

Harusnya aku yang menggodanya, kenapa jadi dia yang menggoda ku.. Aish, dasar bocah lihatlah akan ku balas.

Kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai ice cream, tak jauh dari tempat Game Center tadi. Lumayan setidaknya mengisi perutku yang kosong bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Pink bubblegum dan triple vanilanya 1 ya. Kau apa,Kyu?"

"Aku Chocolate almond ice creamnya 1"

"Ini Tuan pesanannya, selamat menikmati" sanggah pelayan kedai ice cream itu yang mengantarkan Ice cream pesanan kami.

"Ne, Gomawo"

Kami berdua tak ada yang mulai mengerluarkan suara. Mungkin karena sedang menikmati Ice cream ini. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun yang mulai membuka suara.

"Hmm.. bukankah kau sedang sibuk mengurus tugas kampusmu Hyung?"

"Sebetulnya iya, tapi kan aku sedang libur mangkanya aku ingin bebas dari tugas yang menghantui ku itu"

"Haha, kalau ku bisa pasti aku bantu! Kau tau, aku ini juara kelas"

"Ayolah Kyu aku tahu, berhenti membuat gurauan seperti itu haha"

"AAh.. hahaha kajja kita pulang"

== 00 ==

Kami berdua mulai naik kedalam mobil, menelusuri jalan karena ingin pulang. Entah mengapa ada perasaan yang tidak enak dari tadi. Sepertinya ada yang membuntuti mobilku dari belakang. Ku coba melirik mobil hitam itu dari kaca spion, tenyata memang benar mobil itu mengikuti kami berdua.

Ah.. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..

Tiba –tiba saja..

**SREKKKK.. !**

Mobil itu memotong jalan ku, mau tak mau aku harus keluar. Ada perasaan mengganjal, sebenarnya mau apa ini orang..

"Kyu, kau tunggu di sebentar, Ne? biar hyung turun sebentar memastikan keadaan"

"Tak apa, Hyung?"

"Hmm" aku memberikan sebuah anggukan kepadanya, agar Ia tetap duduk di tempatnya. Biar akulah yang mengurus semuanya.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku keluar dari mobil hitamku ini. Ku lihat ada seorang namja yang juga turun dari mobil hitam Audi itu.

"Hey, kau Lee Sungmin?"

Ugh.. Ayolah, ini sangat menjengkelkan..

"Ugh.. aku tak pernah dengar tentang Dia. Kau salah orang.."

"Hahaha, Kau Lee Sungmin, bukan?"

Tiba tiba saja..

**GRAB! SRETTT!**

Shit, lelaki ini mendorong tubuhku ke arah pintu mobilnya. Siapa dia aku tak tau, mengapa mencari masalah dengan ku..

Ugh.. ini sakit..

"Hey kau! Jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau pegang, kekasihku!" ucap lelaki itu. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Ia sedang marah sekarang.

"YA! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tau Kim Hyuna, bukan? Lihatlah foto ini, bukankah kau bersamanya, mesra sekali"

Oh.. damn! Hyuna? Bukankah aku dan dirinya hanyalah sebatas teman biasa? Baiklah, kau berbohong kepadaku saat kau bilang kau tak punya kekasih.

"Ugh.. maaf untuk itu.. Aku tak tau kalau dia sudah mempunyai kekasih—-"

"-—dan aku berjanji tidak akan menganggunya lagi. Kami hanyalah sebatas teman, aku dan dia"

"YAK! Keparat!"

"Tungg—-"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hah? Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai keparat seperti mu! Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Ah.. Tung…guu-"

'**SRET! BUKKK!'**

"Ughh.. tenang..lah.."

**'!'**

Oh shit, dia memukul pipi kanan ku..

"Kau! Lepaskan tangan kotormu-—itu darinya"

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuhnya lagi.. kalau tidak kau yang akan berurusan dengan ku"

Ayolah, aku tau suara ini.. ini seperti suara Kyuhyun..

"Siapa kau?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jangan pernah kau menyentuhnya? Lepaskan tangan kotormu darinya.."

"Hey, anak kecil sepertimu bisa apa? Haha" ucap lelaki yang mencari masalah ini.

"Kau tau didunia ini orang yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa, dialah yang menggogong paling keras"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itulah kau" ucap lelaki ini sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang sulit di artikan.

"Keparat! Huh"

**BUKKK! PLAKKK!**

"Kau! Beraninya-—-"

"-—AKHH!"

"Haha, bahkan kau lebih gampang di kalahkan oleh anak kecil? Kau bahkan terlalu lemah untuk bertanding oleh ku. Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan pernah kau menyentuhnya.. lebih baik kau pergi sekarang"

"Jika tidak kau akan tau akibatnya.."

"Oh, damn it!"

Apakah benar Kyuhyun yang melakukan itu semua?

Oh tidak kyuhyun melakukan semua itu untukku? Bahkan aku tak bisa mengantisipasi pukulannya tadi. Bahkan Kyuhyun lebih cepat dari apa yang ku bayangkan.

"Sungmin Hyung.. apakah kau baik-baik saja—apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya lelaki ini kepada ku. bahkan aku masih terkejut setelah apa yang telah Ia perbuat. Bahkan sekarang Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke arah pipiku, menanyakan keadaanku.

"Kyu..nniee.. kau terlihat berbeda, kau sangat kuat. Aku baik-baik saja.. terima kasih Kyunnie~" jawabku sambil menganggukan kepalaku serta memberikan senyuman halus.

"Hmm.. yeah, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang kuat agar bisa menjaga dirimu Hyung.." gumam Kyuhyun. Terlihat dengan jelas dari pancaran wajahnya bahwa Ia sangat tulus.

"Hmm.. setelah ini kau harus berlatih lagi, agar tubuhmu tidak kaku seperti tadi.."

"Ah? Ne.. Ne.." ucapku. Baiklah ucapannya tadi membuatku berpikir, aku seperti seseorang yang bodoh.

"Tapi.. jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, terlalu berbahaya—-"

"—-dan kau masih seorang anak kecil, bukan?" Ujarku kepadanya sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

"Eumm.. Okay"

"Hmm.. tapi kamu benar-benar keren tadi. Sangat keren!" gumamku kepadanya. Memang apa yang barusan tadi ku lihat sangatlah berbeda. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat keren. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang mukanya, terlalu manis.. bahkan aku ingin menciumnya.

**KLIK.. CEKREKK! **

"My little angel! Kau sangat imut Kyunnie" ucapku sambil mengambil fotonya.

"Tidak tidak! Aku tak ingin di foto.. jangan jangan"

"Huhuhu, sangat imut hehehe"

== 00 ==

Setelah kejadian itu aku merasakan, ada perasaan yang lebih mengganjal. Bahkan, aku tau kalau ia memang menyayangi diriku akupun juga. Tapi apalah daya, kami hanyalah sebatas dongsangeng dan hyung saja.

Sejujurnya saja, liburan musim dingin ini sungguh membahagiakan. Ketika aku dan Kyuhyun bisa berlibur bersama, walaupun hanya di seoul saja tapi waktu seperti inilah yang aku tunggu. Aku bahagia mendapatkan suatu tempat dimana tak ada pertengkaran atau sebagainya. Bagiku, bersamanya membuatku merasa nyaman, walaupun Ia hanyalah anak kecil tapi Ia mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan.

Namun usai beberapa minggu ini aku merindukan ke orangtuaku, mereka selalu sibuk dengan perkerjaan meraka. Walaupun mereka juga mementingkan diriku, tetapi aku butuh seseorang yang dapat mengisi hati ku disaat kosong.

Terutama disaat seperti ini, aku berkeluh-kesah tentang rasa dingin saat bulan Desember berdesir-desir dari setiap jendela. Tetapi aku dan kyuhyun menikmati ini.

"Hahaha, bukankah malam ini sangat dingin Kyu?" tanyaku padanya. Bahkan kami berdua cuma meringkuk di bawah selimut-selimut tebal yang ku bawa tadi ke ruang TV.

"Hmm.. tapi karena ada kau, terasa hangat eum.."

"Aku tau itu" ujarku, bahkan aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Di malam hari, hanya berdua denganya tanpa acara-acara favorit kami. Kami hanya sibuk melihat ke arah televisi, menganti-ganti channel yang tak pasti.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm.."

Ku lihat Kyuhyun mulai menempelkan hidungnya di jendela kaca berembun.

"Kau lihat itu salju turun! Serpihannya besar-besar!"

"Ya, kau benar saljunya mulai turun, woaaa.."

"Aku ingin bermain salju Hyung.."

"Hmm.. jangan nanti kau sakit.."

"Ayolah lihat jalannya basah semua. Saljunya Cuma di udara dan cair di tanah" gumam kyuhyun yang menambah ku bimbang. Seakan-akan kedinginan itu tak cukup buruk.

"Tidak Kyunniee..bagaiman bisa aku membiarkan mu bermain salju di cuaca musim dingin seperti ini.. No.. No.." jawabku kepadanya.

"Kau payah uhh.. Hyung."

"Bwo?"

"Bisakah kita tidur untuk malam ini disini saja?"

"hmm kenapa?"

"Aku merasa nyaman disini, lagipula ada selimut-selimu tebal ini Hyung. Kau tampak lelah, tidur lah.."

"Baiklah sesekali kita tidur disini saja ide bagus.."

" Selamat malam Kyunnie"

"Hmm.. selamat malam Hyung"

**CUP!**

Aku merasa ada yang basah mendarat dipipiku. Dan aku tau itu pasti kecupan singkat dari Kyuhyun..

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

Aku buat karekter kyuhyun disini masih imut-imut (?) tapi masih terlihat sisi dewasanya walaupun dia masih kecil. maksudnya dibikin kayak anak baik-baik gitu XD karena disini sungmin selalu menganggap bahwa kyuhyun itu adiknya yang imut (?)

Kyumin mmg udah kayak adek kaka soalnya mrka deket dr kecil.

kyuhyun; 12thn dan sungmin: 17thn

Mohon maaf atas typos-nya dan bahasa/kalimat yg salah.. tapi makasih yg udh baca ff saya.

**Terakhir kali ++++++ REVIEW ya! ^^**

**By: Eunji Lee**


End file.
